


Don't Jump

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic-AU, Tumblr, it's just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Zarry Titanic AU where Zayn is the damsel in distress and Harry is the charming boy from Cheshire who is too nosy for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon requested a Zarry Titanic fic. So this is what I came up with. Similar story line as the movie…happier ending because I actually really love Zarry. Also side Lilo :D
> 
> Side note: I would like to apologize I don’t remember every single detail from the movie, so I’m sorry if some of this is inaccurate. It’s also rather short compared to the actual Titanic. It’s only one scene from the movie, I might write more… Hope you enjoy it though :)
> 
> Usual Disclaimers apply: I do not own the characters nor the inspiration of the story. To each their own and to each their due credit :)

Talk about star-crossed lovers. Zayn was rich, filthy rich. Harry was not. Zayn was brought up in a high class family. Harry had been living on the streets since the age of 11. Zayn was on this boat because his family wasn’t going to miss riding the world’s largest ship, a ship that “Not even God can sink.” Harry, along with his best friend Louis, were on this boat because they had won their tickets through a game of cards. Both from two completely different worlds, worlds that were never meant to collide.

And yet here they are at the end of the boat, one ready to jump, another ready to rescue.

"Don’t do it," Harry says cautiously to the handsome young man over the railing.

"Stay back! Don’t come any closer!" Zayn exclaimed, realizing that he was not alone in this night. Harry sees the tear tracks on the beautiful man’s face,

"Take my hand. I’ll pull you back in," Harry tried. Cautiously approaching Zayn extending his hand to grab the man.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I’ll let go," Zayn said in retaliation.

"No you won’t," Harry responded knowingly.

"What do you mean ‘no I won’t?’ Don’t presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don’t know me," Zayn said frustratingly. Isn’t that what had brought him to the edge of this magnificent boat to begin with?

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand," Harry said again gripping the railings with his left hand and offering his right hand to Zayn

Zayn is confused by this strangers concern and persistence. Unable to clearly see him, he wipes his eyes losing balance.

"You’re distracting me. Go away." Zayn manages to say once he regains his balance.

"I can’t. I’m involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you," Harry truthfully told. He was pulled in by this beautiful man. He couldn’t let him risk his life, not when it would be in his conscious.

"Don’t be absurd. You’ll be killed," Zayn said stubbornly as Harry begins to take off his jacket.

"I’m a good swimmer," Harry cheekily smirks as he begins to untie his shoes.

"The fall alone would kill you," Zayn continued.

"It would hurt. I’m not saying it wouldn’t. To be honest I’m a lot more concerned about the water being so cold," Harry shrugs glancing over the railing to the black sea water below them, Zayn following his gaze. The reality of the situation finally dawning on him.

"How cold? "

"Freezing," Harry responds. "Maybe a couple degrees over. Ever been to Chesire?"

"No," Zayn responded, confused by the curly haired man’s question.  _This man is mad._

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there. I was fishing with my dad, you know when.."

"I know what fishing is," Zayn said sassily.

"Sorry. Just… you look more of an indoor type boy," Harry responded with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I’m tellin’ ya, water that cold… like the one right down there… it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can’t breath, you can’t think… at least not about anything but the pain," he continued as he took his shoes off. "Which is why I’m not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don’t see a choice. I guess I’m kinda hoping you’ll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You’re crazy," Zayn said finding his voice.

Harry laughed at the irony. ”That’s what everybody says. But with all due respect, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship.” He then slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse. “Come on. You don’t want to do this. Give me your hand.”

Zayn stared at his curly haired madman for a long time. He looked at his beautiful green eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill his universe.

"Alright." Zayn unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward Harry. Harry reached out to take it, firmly.

"I’m Harry Styles," he introduced himself with a beautiful dimpled smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Styles," Zayn responded after finding his voice.

Zayn began to cautiously turn, the height of the fall sinking into Zayn’s clearing up mind, leaving behind a silent terror. As he began to climb, his long overcoat got caught on the rails causing him to lose his footing and slipping. Zayn let out a terrified scream. Harry luckily had a firm grip on him.

"I’ve got you. I won’t let go," Harry says comfortingly. Harry holds Zayn’s hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Zayn tries to get some kind of footing on the smooth surface as Harry tried to lift him bodily over the railing. Zayn couldn’t get any footing in his formal attire and evening shoes, and he slipped back. Harry, was awkwardly clutching Zayn by whatever he could get a grip on as Zayn flailed, eventually getting him over the railing. They fell together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Harry winded up slightly on top of Zayn.

Niall one of Harry’s friend, heard Zayn’s scream and came out of nowhere saying, “What the hell happened? I heard someone scream. Harry are you alright?”

"Yeah Niall, I’m fine," he says awkwardly getting off his damsel indistress.

"Oh! Mr. Malik, I didn’t realize it was you!" Niall said realizing who it was Harry was on top of. Niall recognized Zayn and his prestigious family from his earlier shift as a waiter. "Harry what are you doing? Get away from Mr. Malik!"

"No it’s okay, Niall? Right?" Zayn said quickly getting up.

"Y-yes sir," Niall said surprised Mr. Malik remembered his name.

"Mr. Styles here was simply helping me, no harm done," Zayn continued.

"Yeah Niall," Harry said flinging his arm over both Niall and Zayn, "nothing to worry about mate."

"Zayn!" The three boys heard someone exclaim. As they all looked towards the front of the ship they say a brown eyed gentleman with short hair approaching him. He was quite fit, and looked like a serious puppy. Simply put, cute.

“Zayn, there you are, you ran off and I couldn’t find you anywhere,” brown eyes said, concern masking his beautiful, youthful face.

“Liam, mate, calm down,” Zayn said to his best friend. As he looked at him the realization and gravity of what he was planning to do was dawning on him. What was he thinking? He couldn’t leave Liam, not the only person who really understood him. “I’m here, safe. Talking with these two fellas.”

“Harry Styles,” Harry said extending his hand Liam.

“Liam Payne,” Liam responded amiably.

“Niall Horan, sir,” Niall said bowing his head. Such a polite bloke, Harry rolling his eyes at his Irish friend.

“Pleasure to me-”

“HARRY! NIALL!” A high pitched voice yelled. “GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Over here Lou!” Harry yelled back with a smile on his face, Niall already laughing beside him. Louis always the one for dramatic entries.

“Harry!” Louis said with elation, jumping on his back. “I found you pal!” Hitting Niall softly on the head as a greeting.

“That you did Lou,” Harry said with laughter in his voice. He honestly couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

“Why don’t you have any shoes on, or your jacket? It’s freezing,” Louis asked noticing Harry’s lack of clothing. “Mate, I know you like to let loose but you’ll freeze out here.”

“You know me Lou! Anyways I have some friends I have for you to meet” Louis finally looked to see the crowd around him.

“You’ve made friends without me Styles, are you cheating on me?” Louis said with a pout climbing off of Harry’s back.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis said extending his hand to Zayn.

“Zayn Malik, and this is my best mate Liam Payne,” Zayn said pointing at his friend who is gaping at Louis, looking at him as if he hung the stars. Zayn lightly shoved Liam.

“L-liam Payne,” Liam stuttered, blushing at his obvious gaping.

“Pleasure to meet ya,” Louis smiled, eyes glued to Liam as well.  _Well what do we have here?_  Harry thought, looking at his best mates obvious infatuation with the brown eyed gentleman.

“Well, this has been a nice chat,” Zayn said after a pause. “But, as Mr. Tomlinson-”

“Psh, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis scoffed. “Call me Louis.”

“Right. As  _Louis_  pointed out earlier, it is quite cold, and Liam and I should be heading in.” Zayn said sending Liam a message with his eyes telling him they had to go  _now._

_“_ Right,” Liam said. “Pleasure to meet you all,” He continued his eyes landing on Louis. “I hope we will meet again”

“You bet, Mr. Payne,” Louis said flirtingly.

“Liam, call me Liam.” Louis all but beamed at him, nodding.

“Thank you Mr. Styles,” Zayn said finally meeting his savior’s eyes. “For everything.” And with that the gentlemen left. Little did they know the importance of this moment. How the lives of the five boys was to be forever entwined. They would have never thought that in this meeting, Zayn would gain three more best friends, and the love of his life. Two star-crossed lover who’s world had never met, not until now. Now that they have met, there is no turning back, and Zayn had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> _Well that’s the end of this part. Will there be more? Should I continue? Who knows![Send in your request and I will see how it goes!](http://twoidiotsonelove.tumblr.com/ask) Message me if you want me to continue with this AU Zarry :) Thanks for reading! Xx_   
> 


End file.
